Potenlium (God)
Potenlium, is the God of Power and Battle. History Potenlium was one of the eight original deities created by the Original One to guard the universe in his absence. Personality Potenlium has a passion and eagerness for battling and fighting and also becomes very enthusiastic when he meets someone with this passion as well. Potenlium is very courageous and will never back down in a fight. He doesn’t care on which side someone is, but he battles anyone who crosses his path and challenge him. Potenlium has a high sense of honor for those who are exceptional strong or have exceptional skills. Although he has the power to strip anyone from his powers, Potenlium doesn't take away one's power without a good reason. He also doesn't give someone new power(s) if he doesn't have a good reason. Overall Potenlium is calm and collected but is quickly angered when someone calls him "little" or "small". Powers and Abilities Standard Powers: The following powers and abilities Potenlium will have everywhere and anytime. Supreme Strength: Despite being the smallest God, in terms of heights, Potenlium nonetheless possesses supreme physical strength. He is able to fight with beings of bigger size and still be strong enough to face them. High Durability: Potenlium is also high durable and can take on attacks of divine power easily. Although he's small, he can easily endure said powerful attacks. With his power-pack, he can use that to block either very powerful or destructive attacks. Enhanced Agility: Without his power jet pack, Potenlium is very athletic. He can easily dodge and maneuver around his opponent's attacks. Flight: Like the others Gods, Potenlium is capable of flight at normal and great speeds. Immortality: Potenlium is also immortal and can't die by any regular means. Combat Affinity: Potenlium is capable of increasing his own fighting capabilities every time he participates in battles. The more and longer he fights, the stronger he becomes. This includes his physical attributes such as speed or strength and even supernatural powers. Weapon Proficiency: As Potenlium is the God of battle, he understands and can use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Though he prefers to fight barehanded and unarmed even though he can summon any weapon he desires or is the most suited. Power Detection: As the God of Power, Potenlium can sense the presence of supernatural powers and gain detailed understanding about them. Meaning that he knows the powers and abilities of everybody he sees or meets. Weakness Detection: In addition to that Potenlium also instantly knows his opponent's weak points. He can also see the weak points of objects and structures, allowing him to destroy said things with a precise strike. Power Augmentation: Potenlium can power up abilities of others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously. However he needs to touch the subject in order to do this. He can also enhance the performance of a subject. Courage Inducement: Potenlium can induce courage in others to let them overcome their own fears if they do not have courage, and propel them to move on without fear. This can motivate others to go on despite things that they may otherwise fear. Confidence Inducement: Potenlium can also induce confidence in other people. He can induce confidence to others who are not so sure of themselves or believe that they cannot do something at all. Permission Powers: Potenlium can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. Superpower Manipulation: Potenlium signature power allows him to manipulate extraordinary/supernatural abilities. He can alter the supernatural energies in all beings, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. He can manipulate attack, defensive, support powers etc, to his desire. Meta Ability Creation: Potenlium can create virtually any superpower that already exists or is brand new. He can bestow it to others or himself. He can create any ability without any limitations and bestow it upon himself, as well as others. He can create enhanced versions of existing abilities or specific countermeasures for any of them, and accumulate an unlimited number of abilities without any side-effects. Power Erasure: Potenlium can permanently eliminate or remove the supernatural powers of others. This includes the ones he has created or bestowed on others, while also natural ones. Power Apex Inducement: By touching one's body Potenlium can tap into and unlock the full and maximum potential of powers, abilities of the mind, body, and spiritual power of any other individual. He can unlock all the prior restraints, mental blocks, physical barriers, and spirituals inhibitors within another individual to give them the fullest extent and maximum potential and power-level of all of their powers. Power Bestowal: Potenlium can give superpowers to others. These powers and/or abilities can be permanently or temporarily. Power Activation: Potenlium can sense those who have powers but haven't manifested them yet and can activate them. This allows them to access their latent powers. Power Negation: In addition to that Potenlium can also nullify the supernatural powers of others. He can also weaken the supernatural powers and abilities of others. Signature Moves Potenlium signature move is: *'Reflective Force': When Potenlium is the target of his opponents attack, he becomes engulfed with a blue aura. Any attack that hits him will be re-directed to someone else close by. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: Because of Potenlium's enormous size he can easily destroy anything if he falls but only when he wears his power jet pack. Decreased Speed & Agility: When Potenlium wears his Power Pack, his speed and agility are highly reduced. Trivia *Potenlium is the smallest God. *Potenlium is the only character that doesn't have any offensive or defensive powers naturally. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Power Forms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms